Imperator
by Depressing Shadows
Summary: (Adventure, Shadamy) As Carthage invades Rome and destroys everything that Shadow holds dear, there will be blood. What lengths will Shadow go to get his revenge? Rated M for depictions of murder, battle and blood.
1. All Good Things

**Welcome to my new story. It's a Shadamy driven adventure story, set in the republic of Rome during the Second Punic War. To all you history fans out there, it's not going to be 100% historically accurate, so deal with it (I will mention pre-Empire solders with Lorica Segmentatas', Scutum shields and such: You have been warned). I still accept OC, but can't guarantee their survival throughout the story, so you'll have to find out the hard way. As for the few that have applied with their OCs, be patient. I probably won't put them in at once. (Accept one; you know who you are)**

**So without further ado:**

**Imperator: Prologue**

Shadows POW

"_My calculations were correct_" I thought triumphantly, as I approached the small village of Cannae on horseback. The sun was rising, lighting up the great plains and revealing the stunning autumn landscape of northern Apulia. A smile made itself know as I took in all its beauty, knowing that I would always ensure that the people of Cannae could live here in peace.

"_As long as my heart beats, these plains shall forever be safe in the hands of the Roman Republic"_ I thought as I dismounted my horse and tied him to a tree, wanting to walk the last portion of my journey back from the Eternal City of Rome. Stopping a couple of hundred meters from the village, I checked myself for any bloodstains; fighting rebels is a bloody business.

"Damn rebels. Always trying to ruin the peace and quiet of the Roman rule" I sighed to myself as I started walking the final meters towards the town. As I approached the town, I was spotted by some of the local children, who then proceeded to run through the paved streets of Cannae, shouting "Centurion" and "Roma Invicta". Entering the town, I was greeted by many familiar faces, congratulating me on my triumph in Rome.

Amys POW

I was walking to the local market when three kids ran past me, shouting and hollering. At first, I thought it was just some kids of the village having fun, but when I heard the words I've been waiting anxiously to hear for two months, I immediately sprinted in the opposite direction of the noisy children. As I was running down the lively streets of Cannae, I caught a glimpse of a sleepy brown wolf trying to make her way to the market, but was having problems due to the massive crowd.

"HEY ALICIA!" I shouted hoping to catch her attention, in which I succeeded. She approached me slowly, the mass of people hindering her.

"Hey Amy… Um… Do you know what all the fuzz is about?" she asked as she yawned, in which my only reply was:

"He's finally here"

Her eyes widened as she asked me:

"Are you serious?"

"Of course!" I answered.

"Then why are we standing here?" she asked rhetorically as she gripped my arm and started to run towards our approaching hero. After a while of pushing our way through the dense crowds, I finally caught a glimpse of our friend, being treated like a descendant of the Gods; people kneeling before him as the woman of the town threw rose petals at the paved road before him. Not able to resist the temptation any longer, I looked at Alicia and nodded. She nodded back and we turned towards him and shouted:

"**SHADOW!**"

Shadows POW

As I was making my way through the crowd, enjoying being treated like a God, I heard two familiar voices call out my name:

"**SHADOW!**"

I turned towards the direction of the voices to see my two best friend waving at me. A huge grin made itself visible as I rushed through the crowd, shouting right back at them.

"**AMY! ALICIA!**"

As the crowd parted they both ran up to me and gave me a hug, a huge "Aww" emitting from the surrounding crowd. I was finally home…

**There, the prologue is done. **

**What a nice chapter; I bet nothing can go wrong now (Sarcastic)**

**Anyways, tell me what you think; keep going or scrap the idea?**

**As always,**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	2. Must Come To An End

**Replies to reviews:**

**BiteMe21: Thanks for the support. Let us see if the story lives up to expectations.**

***Sigh* Lord Kevin: Sorry that I messed up the POW and POV, won't happen again. Or the plurals in his name or whatnot. I'm not from an English speaking country, and these mistakes are quite common for me. Sorry I can't be bothered to be perfect. Now, I have told you to leave my stories if you don't like my writing style before, but that didn't seem to work. So therefore, I've decided to talk to you in a way that we both can understand (Badass mode activated): Would you kindly fuck off from my stories. I don't like "veterans" like yourself fucking around, trying to change my creativity. You think that you're all that because of your long time addiction to fanfic. Veterans are not made from old age. If you want to start shit with me, fine! Go ahead. Fighting is all I know how to do anyways. As for slapping a parody sticker on my story… There is only one thing, more specifically, a face that I'm back-handing in the near future… You're not even worth my time. Piss off. **

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**

**Now that that rant is out of the way, let's start the story:**

**Imperator: Chapter 1**

Amy POV

"Let's get out of this crowd" Shadow said as he pulled back from the hug, a smile firmly planted on his muzzle.

"Yeah, Let's go!" Alicia added. I nodded in agreement. As we were walking home, we were talking about Shadows achievements:

"So, what did Rome need their legendary Centurion for this time?" I teased him, even though I really wanted to know. He chuckled before answering:

"Well… The senate wanted me to take one Cohort south to fight some rebels who had deserted to the Carthaginians. Some people never learn"

"Wait, the Carthaginians? Why would they do that?" Alicia asked, clearly puzzled.

"The Carthaginians are planning an attack on mainland Italia. However, I think they will be slaughtered by our legions long before they reach Magna Graicia" he reassured, his confidence in roman arms shining bright like the sun.

"Oh well, let's worry about that when it affects us" I told them, hoping to change the subject of the conversation.

"Yeah… Well, I'm off to the markets See you guys later" Alicia said as left us, heading towards the local market.

"So… Do you want to do something tonight?" I asked Shadow, hoping that my blush wasn't visible.

"Hmm… I have nothing better to do… What did you have in mind?" he asked, a smirk replacing his smile.

"W-well, I was thinking about spending a night watching the stars at a nearby hill" I managed to say, feeling stupid for blurting it out in front of him.

"When?" he simply asked, his smirk still etched onto his face.

…

Shadows POV

"_This should be the about the right time and place" _I thought as I scouted the nearby area for a particular pink hedgehog.

"Do you always need to bring that thing" I heard a female voice comment behind me. Turning around, she was pointing at my holstered Gladius; my trusty sword. A smile made itself know as she continued her rant:

"It's not like you're going to kill someone tonight. You need to stop being so paranoid"

"Well… at least I didn't show up in full armour" I said jokingly, making her laugh.

"Anyways…" She started, apparently not sure where she was going with her sentence.

"Want to get on with our little "date"" I asked jokingly, inwardly smirking as she blushed lightly.

"A-alright" she said as she took my hand and led me up the hill. I followed right behind her. A sudden gasp from my female partner as she reached the top had me concerned, and with good reason: As I reached the top, I got a full view of an army… and not a roman army.

"S-Shadow… T-that is a legion, right" I heard Amy ask me, presumably terrified.

"I am afraid that that isn't a roman army…" I said trying to blot out the fear in my own voice, drawing my Gladius.

"Run Amy… I'll be ok" I said, hoping that she would honour my request.

"But… I can't leave you here to face this army alone!" she stated, not wanting to leave me behind. At that moment, I spotted about 20 cavalrymen breaking rank and heading for us.

"Amy…. RUN!" I shouted as I started slowly advancing towards the approaching equestrians.

"_Now if my calculations are correct, they will dismount due to the steep hill" _I mentally planned.

"And when they do, I will slaughter them" I said to myself. As I predicted, they dismounted. They calmly approached me, chatting with each other, pointing and laughing at me.

"_I will wipe that arrogance of your faces with my sword"_ I thought as the group stopped in front of me. One of them stepped forward towards me, turning around to reassure his mates of his imminent victory over a random peasant.

"Big mistake" I whispered as I trusted my sword through him, smirking at the group that watched in disbelief.

"Who's next?" I challenged them as the bloody, lifeless body of the dead equestrian hit the ground.

"AAAARGH!" One of them shouted as he charged at me. Trying to stab me with his spear, I quickly grabbed a hold of it, pulling him towards me. Taken by surprise, he had no means of defence as I slit his throat. His blood dyed my white toga a crimson red as I looked into his lifeless eyes. I then pushed him to the ground, my bloodlust still not satisfied. Another one of them charged me.

"You made a mistake fighting me" I told him in Latin as I focused on the charging barbarian.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I heard a female voice call out behind me. Realising whom it was, I immediately turned around:

"AMY!" I shouted, but as I was making my way towards her, a sharp pain suddenly shot through my body. Looking down, I saw that the end of a spear had found its way through my left thigh. My vision became blurry as my body went into paralysis. And the last thing I remembered was the horrified scream of Amy Rose…

**First chapter done.**

**Sorry for the rant up there, but when assholes piss me off…**

**Anyways, leave your thoughts in the review section.**

**As always**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	3. Unsuspected Saviour

**Still need OCs (about five, to give me something to work with)**

**Replies to reviews:**

**BiteMe21: Want to know what happens next? Here you go!**

**Aliciathewolf45: Hmm… Looks like shameless advertisement works… Anyways enjoy the story.**

**xXDarkAngelkittenXx: I was thinking about writing about where Shadow was before the story began, but decided to cut it out. Perhaps I'll write about it in flashback or something. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**And now:**

**Imperator: Chapter 2**

Amys POW

I watched in disbelief as the lifeless body of Shadow hit the ground.

"No…" I said breathlessly as I ripped out of the equestrians' grip and ran over to him. I knelt down in front of him, lightly shaking his body. I got no response. Even more disbelief filled me as I called his name:

"Shadow! Wake up!"

Still no response. I heard laughter behind me, presumably from the dismounted heavy cavalrymen. The seriousness of the situation dawned on me when one of them grabbed me, tying my hands behind my back. A wave of panic struck me as I was forced to my knees. One of them drew their sword and made his way towards me. I knew my end was near, and I accepted it. Yet, I couldn't help but shiver as the cold iron of the blade touched my neck. I closed my eyes, waiting for the final decisive cut that would end it all.

"_Jupiter protect me"_ I thought as I waited, my body tense and my fate certain. Hearing shouting and moaning, I slowly opened my eyes to witness my saviour; a blue hedgehog, dressed in a white cape and thick bronze. He had just stabbed his sword trough the man who wanted to kill me. The man fell lifeless to the ground. I looked around to see the other men standing at attention. Focusing my attention at the blue hedgehog, I noticed that he looked at the men, his span of attention slowly alternating between them. Suddenly he started barking orders in a foreign language, making the surrounding men run back to their horses, mount, and return to their previous position. The blue hedgehog then spoke up in broken Latin:

"I'm… eh, sorry for the way my men treated you?" he asked, presumably to check if I understood what he said. I nodded slowly as he continued:

"I… instructed them not to hurt innocent civilians…" he stopped to think. "And when they don't follow orders, I … um, how do you say?" he asked, wanting me to finish his sentence.

"You… kill them?" I tried carefully, not liking being at someone else's mercy.

"Yes, exactly" he said. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that I would live for at least a couple of more seconds.

"So… are you going to let me go?" I asked, hoping that he would grant me my wish. He let out a short chuckle as he answered:

"NO! Of course I'm not going to let you go! You are my… How do you say, prisoner of war?"

….

Shadows POW

I felt my body shake… Distant shouts could be heard… Coming closer.

"SHADOW! WAKE UP"

Was this heaven, or hell? My vision was blurred, and my mind was playing tricks on me.

"SHADOW! PLEASE!"

There was crying. Pleads for me to wake up. Seeing that this place was a pit of eternal darkness, I tried to open my eyes. Suddenly a blinding light appeared as pain rushed through body and a familiar excited scream filled my ears. Looking around, I was lying in a steep hill, with a brown wolf sitting beside me.

"A-Alicia… W-what happened?" I said weakly, mustering the strength to sit up.

"SHADOW! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She screamed as she gave me a hug.

"Of course I am. I'm unkillable" I said as I pulled away, continuing to look around as my vision slowly returned to normal, revealing a massacre of roman soldiers. Shock filled me as I immediately turned to Alicia, ignoring the pain that emitted from my left thigh, and asked:

"Alicia! What happened here?"

"The Carthaginians crushed… Eight of our legions… And now want to take Rome itself. The republic is in great danger and…" she explained as I finished:

"…There is nothing we can do about it…" watching her nod in agreement, I let out a pained sigh. A thought suddenly appeared in my mind:

"Where is Amy?"

**And I'll end it there. **

**So what do ya think? Was it good or bad? Leave your thoughts in the review section.**

**Happy new year… or a new year at least. Can't guarantee a happy one, but at least it's a new one, right?**

**I'm out.**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:. **


End file.
